


Haikyuu!! in the Franxx

by thick_potatogod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not rly tho, Some Humor, Teamwork, darling in the franxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thick_potatogod/pseuds/thick_potatogod
Summary: Kageyama Tobio meets his new friends and partner in squad 13 and they go on adventures
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	Haikyuu!! in the Franxx

Code 030, given the nickname “Kageyama”, was quite the model parasite. In fact, when he was younger there were rumors stating he was supposed to be one just as talented as those in the single digits, of course, those were nothing but rumors. So why was he here? Squad 13 of plantation 13, he’d heard about them. Squad 13 was experimental, created for the parasites who showed potential but functioned differently than the others. The other thing he had heard was that it was a team of mainly stamen and well, that was partially why he was here. His inability to synchronize with pistils. 

When he arrived at the plantation he was greeted by one of his senior's code 007. He remembered him from somewhere, his hair was mainly blond with a little bit of brown on the sides. He walked on until he reached his parasite boarding house. “Guys!” a short orange-haired boy with a sizeable amount of energy bounded towards him. “The new guy is here!” He waved his arms around. 

“Alright 66 calm down.” 007 pated him on the head, “where are the others?” He turned his head to each side searching for the other team members. 

“66 waits up!” A boy with green hair scurried behind code 066. “H-hey new guy.” The boy smiled and turned back to see the rest. The group was certainly interesting to say the least. The first person to who his eyes were drawn was an extremely tall parasite, his hair was blond and his facial expression was… moody. Along with him followed a beautiful girl with ebony black hair and a timid blonde that followed behind. 

“Where is he!!” A kid seeming even more energetic than the redhead appeared. 

“41 calm down.” A man who frankly looked a little old appeared. 

“You guys are too fast.” A guy with gray hair sighed, holding hands with a brunette. “Well anyways, welcome new guy!” 

“H-hi.” Kageyama stuttered a little, flustered by the crowd of people who were now his teammates. 

“This is code 066,” 007 pointed to the short redhead who was first to greet Kageyama, “you two will be partners on Viridis.” Kageyama nodded and turned to his new partner, who looked so excited he might explode. He found it hard to believe someone could get so excited about fighting klaxosaurs or something stupid like that. “Well” 007 looked at all of them, “I’ll leave you to get to know each other.” He waved and walked out the door. 

“Hiya new guy!” The hyper-short one waved, “I’m code 041!” 

“Don’t any of you guys have nicknames?” Kageyama waited for them to respond but was met with a long pause of silence. 

“Nicknames?” 66 tilted his head. 

“Like, my nickname is Kageyama.” 

“Woah!” 66’s eyes practically turned into stars, “give me a nickname!”

“Uhm,” Kageyama glanced uncomfortably to the window and the beautiful sun in the sky, “how about Hinata?” He shrugged.

“Y-yes, it's so cool!” code 066, or rather “Hinata” stared at his hands as if he was a changed man. 

“How about for 60, Lord Flamethrower?” 041 looked over at his partner waiting for him to have a reaction like Hinata’s.

“Uhm, well I kind of would like a name like, uhm..” He looked around the room hoping someone could come up with something other than Lord Flamethrower. 

“How about Asahi?” The gray-haired guy chimed in. 

“Yes exactly, that one.” 060 smiled weakly, feeling a little guilty about the disappointed look on his partner's face. “S-sorry, I just don’t think I look like a Flamethrower type of guy.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” 041 playfully stuck his tongue out. 

After a while here are the Nicknames that the group came up with: 

066 - Hinata 

060 - Asahi

041 - Nishinoya 

668 - Yachi 

050 - Kiyoko 

300 - Daichi 

201 - Sugawara   
049 - Tsukishima (although 339 will insist it’s Tsukki) 

339 - Yamaguchi 

“So where’d you get your nickname?” Hinata asked Kageyama as the two walked up the stairs. 

“Oh, my old.. A Sort of friend gave it to me.” 

“What do you mean ‘sort of’?” 

“We just didn’t get along.” 

“Oh, I get that.” Hinata chuckled as they reached the hallway, “I don’t get along with 049, or rather I don’t get along with Tsukishima.” 

“Hm, why?” 

“Well you’ll learn this soon enough but, Tsukishima doesn’t get along with anyone. That’s why it’s a miracle Yamaguchi exists or all of Tsukishima’s piloting talent would go to waste.” Kageyama nodded. 

The next day would certainly test Kageyama’s patience, due to the fact it would be everyone except his first time riding in a franxx. Now although Kageyama has ridden in a franxx before, he’d never done it with someone he’d just met. 

By the time he awoke he was incredibly nervous, he didn’t want to get embarrassed when they wouldn’t connect, or fall down when Hinata wasn’t used to it. That’s when Kageyama realized both he and Hinata were stamen, so who the heck is gonna do the pistil’s job? Deep in thought, he walked downstairs only to be met with Daichi. 

“Oh, hi there Kageyama.” 

“Hey, Daichi.” 

“Something wrong?” Kageyama almost flinched at that, he’d forgotten how expressive his face can get when he is deep in thought 

“Just thinking about something..” He muttered. 

“What’s up?” 

“It’s just..” Kageyama blushed a little, “How would a stamen and a stamen even ride together? I mean I know how they ride together, but like, do I have to do the pistil part.” He blushed. 

“Well I’m sure you don’t have to if you don’t want to, 066 has been trained to do both.” Daichi patted Kageyama's head.

“O-ok.” 

“You’ve ridden in a franxx before, right?” 

“Yep, if you have the right partner it’s pretty easy. Or so I’ve heard.” Kageyama shuddered, remembering his past experiences with partners.

“Well, that's relieving.” Daichi sighed, knowing Sugawara was a reliable partner. 

When the team was met with all of their Franxx the first thing they noticed was that none of them were like each other. Each of them was decorated with vibrant colors and strong features. They all stared at them in awe, even Kiyoko seemed a little flustered. “I-I can’t do this..” Yamaguchi stuttered in horror looking at the robot's gigantic size. 

“Stay calm,” Tsukishima patted him on the back, “don’t forget that any anxiety you have will probably affect me too.” he deadpanned. Tsukishima had an awful habit of acting like an asshole unintentionally. He cared for Yamaguchi very deeply, he just had an incredibly hard time showing it. 

“W-wait is that t-true?” Yachi stuttered realizing that not only was she going to be fighting for herself but Kiyoko-san. 

“Guys calm down,” Nishinoya said as if this wouldn’t be one of the most important moments of his life. “W-where's Asahi?” The shorty flipped his head in both directions searching for the brunette. 

“I-I’m here..” Asahi mumbled walking daintily behind his friends. 

“Don’t tell me you're nervous too?” Nishinoya shook his head jokingly at his partner and friend. 

“What would give you that idea?” Asahi said in a pathetic attempt to conceal his anxiety. 

One by one each of them boarded their designated Franxx. Something about it seemed so unreal to all of them excluding Kageyama. 

“Woahhh!” Yachi exclaimed as she entered the Franxx. The group proceeded to board the mech-like machines and awaited their instructions. 

“Hello everyone,” Takeda began speaking to them, “today I will be giving you strategic instructions, although all decisions will be made by the leader unit Asteraceae. Daichi and Suga looked at each other and smiled at being referred to as the leader unit. “Anyhow please start connecting.” 

“Urgh,” Yamaguchi grimaced. 

“What’s wrong,” Tsukishima looked at his partner trying his best to remain or rather seem nonchalant, “are you gonna pass out?” 

“No, it just feels weird.” Yamaguchi chuckled a little. 

“Okay.” Tsukishima nodded. He and Yamaguchi were the first to synchronize, in fact, they did so quickly they didn’t even need Takeda’s advice. 

“You must make sure to truly trust and accept your partners.” Takeda bit his nail out of habit, “or else synchronization simply won’t happen.” He said and waited for the group to synchronize…

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's pretty obvious that there are some changes I had to make from the actual canon of darling in the franxx because all of the haikyuu ships I ship are like ~queer~


End file.
